familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors
Early American Colonial Ancestors of Jonathan Fay (1752-1811) and his wife Lucy Prescott (1757-1792). Great, Great Grandparents of Jonathan Fay Fay / Wellington Family Line # Mr Fay - ( JFay, JFay, JFay, JFay2, JFay1, XFay) - Father of 1656 English Immigrant and John Fay (1641-1690) who help settle Marlborough MA. # Mrs Fay - ( JFay, JFay, JFay, JFay2, JFay1, XFay) - Father of 1656 English Immigrant and John Fay (1641-1690) who help settle Marlborough MA. # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( JFay5, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, MBrigham, TBrigham) - 1635 Puritan Immigrant operated watermill in Cambridge MA. # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( JFay, JFay, JFay, JFay2, MBrigham, MHurd) - 1635 Puritan Immigrant # Roger Wellington (1609-1698) -( JFay, JFay, JFay, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - English Immigrant to Colonial, early settler of Watertown MA. # Mary Palgrave (1619-1695) - ( JFay, JFay, JFay, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave) - English Immigrant to Colonial, early settler of Watertown MA. # Thomas Sweetman (1604-1683) - ( JFay, JFay, JFay, EWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman) - Early English Immigrant to Colonial America. # Isabella Cutter (1604-) - - ( JFay, JFay, JFay, EWellington, ESweetman, ICutter) - English immigrant - daughter of immigrant Samuel Cutter (1575-1637). Child / French / Lathrop Family Line # William Child (1596-1650) - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild3, JChild2, WChild) - 1630 English Immigrant in Gov Winthrops Fleet. # Mary Sadler (1595-1622) - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild3, JChild2, MSadler) - 1630 English Immigrant in Gov Winthrops Fleet. # Daniel Warren (1628-1716) - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren) - English Child Immigrant in Gov. Winthrop's Great Fleet of 1630, Settled in Watertown MA. # Mary Barron (1628-1715) - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, Mary Barron (1628-1715)) - English Child Immigrant to America. # Mr French - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, WFrench, XFrench) - Unidentified Parents of 1635 English Immigrant, Lt William French. # Mrs French - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, WFrench, XFrench) - Unidentified Parents of 1635 English Immigrant, Lt William French. # Thomas Lathrop (1612-c1707) - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop ) - son of anglican preacher immigrant Rev John Lathrop, with huge posterity, he was famous for proposing supporting separation of church and state. # Sarah Learned (1614-c1652) - ( JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, SLearned) - English Immigrant wife of Thomas. Phillips/Smith Family Line # Phillips # Phillips # Phillips # Phillips # Smith # Smith # Smith # Smith Smith/Cutler Family Line # Smith # Smith # Smith # Smith # John Cutler (1605-1638) - JFay, JPhillips, MSmith, RCutler, TCutler, JCutler) # Mrs Cutler # Thomas Verry (1593-1631) # Bridge Verry - Great, Great Grandparents of Lucy Prescott Prescott / Hoare Family Line # P1 - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, JPrescott3, JPrescott2, P1) # P2 - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, JPrescott3, # P3 - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, JPrescott3, # p4 - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, JPrescott3, # Charles Hoare (1590-1638) - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, EHoar, JHoar, CHoare) - Parents of English Immigrant John Hoar (1619-1704) # Joanna Hincksman (1586-1661)- ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, EHoar, JHoar, JHincksman) - Parents of English Immigrant John Hoar (1619-1704) # John Lisle (1610-1664) - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, EHoar, ALisle, JLisle) - English Regicide whose children fled to America. # Alicia Beaconshaw (1605-1685) - ( LPrescott, APrescott, JPrescott4, EHoar, ALisle, ABeaconshaw) - AKA: Alice Lisle, a famous English revolutionary martyr whose children fled to America. English Royal Ancestry Gateway. Bulkeley / Wheeler Family Line # Bulkeley - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, # Bulkeley - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, # Bulkeley - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, # Bulkeley - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, # Thomas Wheeler (1563-1635) - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, RWheeler, JWheeler, TWheeler) - Parent of English Immigrant to America Joseph Wheeler (1610-1675). # Mrs Wheeler - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, RWheeler, JWheeler, XWheeler) - Parent of English Immigrant to America Joseph Wheeler (1610-1675). # Goldstone - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, RWheeler, SGoldstone, XGoldstone) - # Goldstone - ( LPrescott, APrescott, RBulkeley, RWheeler, SGoldstone, XGoldstone) - Brigham / David Family Line See also the Fay Family line above. # John Brigham (1574-1621) - ( LPrescott, ABrigham, JBrigham, JBrigham, TBrigham, JBrigham) - Father of 1635 Puritan Immigrant Thomas Brigham (1603-1653). # Constance Watson - ( LPrescott, ABrigham, JBrigham, JBrigham, TBrigham, CWatson) - Father of 1635 Puritan Immigrant Thomas Brigham (1603-1653). # Mr Hurd - ( LPrescott, ABrigham, JBrigham, JBrigham, MHurd, XHurd) - Parent of English Immigrant Mercy Hurd (1616-1693). # Mrs Hurd - ( LPrescott, ABrigham, JBrigham, JBrigham, MHurd, XHurd) - Parent of English Immigrant Mercy Hurd (1616-1693). # Davis # Davis # Loker # Loker Martha Unknown Family Line * Ancestors of Martha E Brigham (1680-1734) Research Notes Famous Cousins and Descendants Famous Descendants * Bush, George H.W. - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - - 41st Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. (1946) - (Son of George HW) - 43rd U.S. President and Governor of Texas. * Bush, Prescott, Sen. (1895-1972) - American banker and politician. He was a Wall Street executive banker and a United States Senator, representing Connecticut from 1952 until January 1963. Family Cousin * Roger Sherman (1721-1793) - ( MWellington, BWellington, RWellington)- an early American lawyer and politician, as well as a Founding Father of the United States. He served as the first mayor of New Haven, Connecticut, and served on the Committee of Five that drafted the Declaration of Independence, and was also a representative and senator in the new republic. He was the only person to sign all four great state papers of the U.S.: the Continental Association; the Declaration of Independence; the Articles of Confederation, and; the Constitution. Category:United States-related lists‎